The Home of Animation
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Every studio builds it's own world and characters in the cartoons that they make. What if there is a bad animator that poisons the cartoons that you love? usually you would stop watching but what if you were one of those cartoons and the ones around you fell prey to the madness. This idea was a dream that i had and i loved the idea of it, I hope you guys like it.
1. Prologue

Hi, its been a while since I have done anything like this, but recently I have really gotten into the Bendy and the ink machine game, not playing it myself because in a scaredy cat, seriously, my own shadow can scare me. Anyway, I have watched a bunch of people play it and the theories are incredible, it's got that thing I like about five nights at freddies, before the last game of course, there was so much space to let your mind and thoughts run wild with theories and ideas. I am writing this because I had this amazing dream about bendy and the ink machine and I just had to write it down as best I could. so here we are, I should say right now, my writing has not improved much, so please excuse the monstrosity of spelling/writing errors that will likely follow and let me know if you like the idea or if you have thoughts about things I should fix. Thanks, have a great day.  
 **BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE BELONGS TO THE MEATLY GAMES**

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

There is a moment of quiet as the projector light flickers before pictures start moving across the canvas wall, bendy is doing a dance while alice angel sings in the bar of the scene, suddenly bendy trips and hits his head and everyone giggled quietly. The two people at the back smile and henry looks at the person sitting beside him. I wonder what it would be like being a cartoon, it looks so carefree don't you think joey?". Joey nods "yeah, I think is would be great fun". As the episode comes to an end, the projector gets turned off as the people file out of the room chatting about the episode and when the room is finally empty. The projector flickers back on again and a familiar character peeks out of the corners screen, bendy looks around directly into the room before walking out properly into the screen and speaks silently to someone of screen before looking out into the room and smiling mischievously again and the projector flickers back off again.


	2. Behind the Screen

**Chapter 1**

"is it all clear bendy" a voice calls from outside the screen, bendy looks over and sees a large chubby pig wearing short pants and a loose fitting vest sanding up on two legs "yeah, everyone is gone" he turned back to check out the room again before chuckling to himself thinking about his lunch before the light went out in front of him. For a moment it remained dark until the ceiling lights flickered on and revealed a big blank room which only had a drawn on door hidden on the wall out of the frame. Bendy skips over to door "i'm off, my lunch calls… see ya later rudy". Rudy the pig puts up a hoofish hand before sighing grumpily "don't worry… I'll finish up… again..". leaving the room, it opened to another room that acted as a lounge. There was a big couch sitting against the wall like a big letter L with a small table. Alice angel sat on on side of the chair with on of her hands in the air twirling as she hummed a sweet tune under her breath and boris lounged on the other side dozing off. Bendy grinned walking over to boris and gently grabbed his tail before pulling it hard so he jumps awake and rolled off the lounge. Bendy avoided boris expertly and bent over with laughter while boris just sighed "aye ye got me… are we done here?". Bendy wiped a tear away nodding "yeah, come to lunch with me". Alice watching brings a hand up to stop herself from laughing and coughs "that's awfully rude bendy, you should stop that". Bendy just shugged and grinned "I was drawn this way.. I can't helpit… anyway, you come to lunch too, you were cool today.." he smiled as innocently as he could manage. Alice sighed and smiled "stop smiling like that.. its creepy… but sure, I am a bit peckish. Bendy jumped with enthusiasm before offering boris a hand and helping him up, despite how tall boris was. Boris was at least two times the size of both bendy and alice and yawned as together the three walked, or in bendys case, skipped to the door out. On the other side of the door was a reception area and another angel with big fluffy hair sat at the reception desk and waved at the three leaving "bye guys, ill see you later" she smiled. Three waved back and bendy jumped before running over to her out of his pocket, he pulled out a flower and gave it to her "for you Joanne". Joanne looked flustered for a moment before the flower squirted water in her face making her splutter instead and get mad "you! get out of here before I ruin you…" she screeched. Bendy did exactly that and ran out of the building laughing and at the door gave her a playful wink before running off to catch up with alice and boris. Joanne sighed before squeezing water out of her hair and shaking off her papers, she muttered curses for a moment before remembering the wink and sighing with a blush. After a few minutes, rudi the pig leaves the waiting room too looking grumpy, muttering something about damn little devil darlin… bull…

As he looked up noticing me, he looked surprised "still here, your right to go joanne, the gods are finished". She nodded in reply and started organizing the front desk before noticing rudy properly, he looked a bit unsettled. Joanne paused with slight hesitation "uh, it's probably not my business… but do you feel alright? You look… worried…". He nodded in reply before sighing "there was this new quy in the crowd today.. just something about him gives me the heebie jeebies, it's probably nothing.." . joanne looked thoughtful and finished putting her paperwork away before grabbing her purse and standing up "there has been new people before right?". Rudi nodded and shrugged "yeah, it's probably just my imagination, anyway, you go out and have a good time, looks like the gods are going to be busy training this new guy so we could be busy". Joanne headed to the door and smiled "sure, you take care too".

As Joanne stepped outside, a big gust of wind almost blew her dress up and surprised her, from inside the sky seemed quite clear but getting outside she could see that the sky had become quite gray and stormy and she get goosebumps, she shrugged it off and started heading home, for some reason, there seemed to be something different in the air but she couldn't place a finger on it, Joanne just decided to go home in the hope she was just paranoid.


End file.
